Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, and portable gaming devices, typically include microphones and/or digital camera systems. These devices allow a user to speak with friends and family, conduct video chats, or the like. However, with access to a device through hacking or unintended connections, a third party is able to surreptitiously listen in or spy on a person through control of the electronic device.
Electronic devices such as those described above typically are battery operated and must be regularly recharged. Users typically select a charging area close at hand at home or at an office for ease of access to their electronic device. This close proximity to a user every day at all times further increases the desirability for a third party to eavesdrop on conversations or spy on a person by surreptitiously enabling the electronic device's microphone and/or camera. What is needed is a charging station which can render the ability to hear and/or view the surroundings of an electronic device in a convenient and helpful manner.